The Faeries, the Wolf and the Fox
by Mixed and Persona
Summary: YyhInuyasha X-over with an AU world we made up! Faeries! Koga! And Kurama!


Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha! OR YYH! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! 

~*~*~*~

"Mizu!" 

Kaze shouted as she landed on the beach. "MIZU!!! WHERE **ARE** YOU?! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!!! NOW!!!" 

   Kaze shouted towards the water. The waves splashed at the shore.  

           An aqua light appeared, it soon took the form of a human like creature. Long blue butterfly like wings on her back, she was dressed in seaweed and had lots of seashell jewelry.  She had a light blue skin color, with long dark blue hair, and her eyes were sea green. But she was only a few inches tall, and was a little shorter then Kaze.  "What is it Kaze?"

"Did you hear? The demons are fighting again! Let's go watch!!"

Kaze said with a smile. 

"Ummm…okay?" 

Mizu said.  

      Kaze nodded, her long silver hair swaying with the movement.   "Well come on! We'll miss it if we don't go now!" 

  Kaze's silver butterfly-like wings going into action, she grabbed Mizu and they were gone. 

~~ 

 Koga sat on a stone and watched as the others fought. 

      He stood and started to join the fight.  

  He attacked a man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and fox ears.  The man jumped back and pulled out a rose, A large plant grew behind him. The plant started to whip out at Koga, who was dodging with ease. 

~~

"Look Mizu! Isn't that demon cute?"

"Ummm… WHICH ONE??"

"The cute black-haired one!"

"Explain what he looks like."

"Well, he's cute! And he has black hair! And is cute! And umm… I think he's a wolf demon… HE'S CUTE!! And ummm… his hair is up in a ponytail…and HE'S CUTE!!!" 

Kaze shouted. 

"KAZE!! Keep it DOWN… He'll hear you!! Oh, look!"

"Huh? What??"

"That's the really cu- I mean fox demon, who was at the shore yesterday!! He has ears and a tail!! Aren't they- Never mind!"

"I think I SAW his tail and ears, Mizu."

"Eheheh… Right… Isn't the black-haired wolf demon's name Koga? I hear that Hi'hi has a HUGE crush on him!"

"WHAT?!?! How dare she!! Hi'hi better keep her distance!!! He is mine!!!!!!"

"Right… Does he KNOW this fact?"

"Ummm… SHUT UP!!!"

"What'd I do?? I just asked a question!! = 3 7  F ) X    D 7 ?|?|  ) ?|?   1 4   cu=7111111" (The fox demon is CUTE!!!!!!)

"Wha-? Hey look! It's Queen Fand… OH! She's gonna make them stop!!! Darn! There goes the fun!" 

Kaze shouted, in anger. 

    Fand stood in the middle of the battle, a white flash came from her hands and everything stopped. The demons looked at her. "I don't care if you fight somewhere else! But you cannot fight here! There are to many Faeries that could get hurt! Oh…and Kaze I know you're watching, and that you didn't finish your chores!"

The queen shouted. Kaze winced. And backed up a little. 

    The demons were leaving, not wanting to start a fight with the queen.   
 Koga and The fox didn't stop though...mainly because Koga kept attacking.  

 The queen turned to Kaze and Mizu. "I'll leave these two to you two. Kaze, I want you to come and see me afterwards." 

       The queen said in an angry voice and then vanished. 

  Kaze sighed and looked at the two demons. "Well come on Mizu. We had better stop them before the Queen gets more upset with us.."

"Us?! What do you mean **US**! She's only mad at you!"

Mizu shouted. Kaze just ignored her. Mizu walked over to the two demons and rolled her eyes. A second later they were both soaked.

  Kaze walked over and laughed. 

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT **PIPSQEAK**?!"

Koga shouted, at Kaze.  Kaze's emerald eyes blazed with anger. "What did you call me!? You…You oversized **MUTT**!!!" 

"EXCUSE ME?! I'M A **PUREBRED** WOLF!!"

"COULD'VE FOOLED ME!!! YOU WERE ACTING LIKE AN **ABANDONED MUTT**!!!"

Kaze shouted. Mizu and the Fox just stood there and watched the two fight. Mizu turned to 'the fox.' "Want me to dry you off? I understand that some people don't like being wet."

The fox was about to say something when the wind picked up to where it was slashing at Koga. "KAZE!!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TOLD ABOUT ATTACKING **MORTALS??**" She stuck out her tongue at Koga and jumped behind the fox demon, hiding.

"WHY YOU **STUPID** LITTLE **IMP**!!"

"Imp? I'm actually a sea fairy… Thanks anyway, though… I do try to be annoying to **MORTALS** such as yourself."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Imp? Didn't she **already** explain that she's a sea Faery? Or is your **MORTAL MUTT** brain to **SMALL **to comprehend this?"

"ARRGGHH!! And **WHAT** are you supposed to be?! A mix between a Brownie and little miss sea here?"

"BROWNIE?!??!?!?!?!??!! HOW **DARE** YOU!!!!! For your information! I am an Earth and Wind Spirit! **AND** I am one of the most dangerous types of Fae! So you had better be nice to me! Or I'll show what I can really do!"

"And that would be what? Make a little breeze? Or maybe a make the ground shake a little?"

Kaze and Koga continued their argument. After about ten minutes, Mizu turned to the fox demon and asked, "Would you like me to go get you something dry to wear? I'm sorry about getting you so wet, but I think I have some clothes that could fit you…"

"How could you have clothes that would fit me?"

"Oh, a human left them… Do you want them or not?"

"How could a human leave his clothes behind?"

"You **DON'T **want to know.. He was annoying and a bit of an idiot… He decided I was his girlfriend for some reason.. Anyway.. Do you want the clothes?"

"I still don't see how someone could forget their clothes…"

"He didn't forget them, he just left them… Dead people don't need clothes."

"He's dead? How'd he die?"

"I told you, he was stupid and annoying, and he insulted me by calling me his girlfriend. What do you think happened to him?"

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"No duh. Do you want the clothes?"

"Uhhh… Isn't it bad luck to wear dead people's clothes?"

"No, it's disrespectful, and being disrespectful to the dead is bad luck, but I highly doubt this spirit would notice."

"Alright, then.. One question… How did someone my size decide that someone your size was his girlfriend?" **Pause.** "No offence… It's just, you're about the same height as, Ummm…. a normal human's hand is long. How could he think that some one as big as his hand would date him?"

"As I said before, he was an idiot. Are you coming?" She headed towards the beach. "I'm going to go get-" She called, then stopped. "What's your name?"

"Youko Kurama."

"To go get Youko Kurama some dry clothes, alright Kaze?"

~*~*~*~*~

Okay?! We hope ya liked it! Please R/R!


End file.
